Crayon, pencil, stick, brush, and doe foot type devices exist for applying cosmetics or medicinal products. Such devices may consist of a tubular shell for holding the product, a mechanism for dispensing the product, a shaped tip, and an optional cap. In the cosmetics and personal care industries, crayon, stick, and doe foot type applicators are used to apply lipstick, lip gloss, lip balm, skin creams, lotions, foundation, concealer, eye shadow, and other cosmetic products to portions of the body. Brush type applicators are used to apply mascara, gel and other products to eyelashes, eyebrows, and hair. In addition, various stick type applicators such as pencils, crayons, and chubby crayons exist. These implements typically consist of a tubular body with an applicator tip. Gel, paste, and cream products may be provided in the applicator. A mechanism is provided to move product from a reservoir to the tip for application. If air is allowed into the reservoir, the composition of the product may be changed and bacteria may be introduced, potentially resulting in degradation of the product. If no mechanism is provided to expel all of the product, product may be wasted. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved crayon, stick, brush, and doe foot type application devices.